kimi_no_suizou_o_tabetaifandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Yamauchi
Sakura Yamauchi (山内 桜良, Yamauchi Sakura) is one of the main characters in the I Want to Eat Your Pancreas series. Appearance Sakura is a young girl with a thin build. She is considered pretty (at least by Shiga Haruki). ''Along with this, her hair color is a light brown, with eyes being a light brown or possibly even a dark hazel. She is often seen wearing her school uniform but other times different plain clothing. Personality Throughout the story, it is said and shown that Sakura is a rather rambunctious person by nature which she admits to. It is compounded by her rather immature attitude and actions towards the world around her, having to constantly be quieted in the library she worked at. Story (Animated-Movie Version) Sakura is first seen at a library putting back books with Haruki. Once he notices her improper placement, he recommends her to learn about the codes more. Afterward, she begins to ramble on about superstition which stated that if an organ of yours was ill, consuming another's would cure you. Then, in a flashback, Haruki is seen in a hospital waiting room when he notices a peculiar book lying on a seat. Once he looks inside, he realizes whoever wrote it has a terminal illness and has one year left before their death. Out of nowhere comes Sakura somberly stating that the diary belongs to her and that her disease is causing her pancreas to fail. She dubs the diary ''Living with Dying and tells Haruki this. At his lack of reaction, she laughs at how unaffected he is by her soon to be death. The next day while working, she asks if he is free, demanding him to come eat Yakiniku and Offal with him. She discusses topics with him about different foods that are her favorites, however, one that she is very eager about is how in a foreign religion eating a person's pancreas, latches their soul onto yours forever. While walking through a market, the two notice a scuffle between an elderly woman and a rude young man. After she intervenes and scolds the man for being so rude, Sakura then launches a kick striking the man's crotch causing the crowd to chuckle(with the exception of Haruki, who looks frightened by Sakura's actions). Sakura then grabs Haruki as they begin to flee from the incoming authorities. With school the next day, Sakura is confronted by her Kyouko who saw her having Yankiniku and Offal with Haruki. Assuming it was a date, Kyouko reminded Sakura that there are better boys in her league and she has the choice of dating almost whoever she likes. And Haruki is way out of her league, Sakura denies Kyouko's claim as she states it wasn't a date anyways. Then a male student walks into the classroom, approaching Sakura. He gifts her a "super rare" CD from one of her favorite bands as he heard her talk about it outside a store. Her friends remind her who he is, with him being the class rep as well as being the center of attention when it comes to girl's crushes. Once the school day comes to an end, Sakura and Haruki go to a cafe, as they converse about how she recently broke up with a fellow classmate. After the various meetings between the two parties, during school the next day Haruki is approached by a classmate with him asking, "Dude, are you sure you and Sakura aren't dating?". Haruki denies it and soon after the conversation is cut short by Kyoko who tells them to get back to cleaning. Seeing as the school break is close to starting, Haruki joins Sakura on a trip. While on the train, Haruki asks how Sakura's parents even consented to the idea of this trip with her revealing she tricked them. Although Haruki practically commits the same act, she states how sad it is to fake having friends. Sakura opens her diary and questions Haruki asking for his name, which he replied with his full name (but is muted to the audience). Arriving at the hotel, Sakura shouts at the front desk in shock after hearing that her and Haruki were booked into the same room albeit a higher class one as compensation. When Sakura asks for her facial lotion, Haruki opens her bag and sees a plethora of medications and syringes. Despite this, he retrieves the lotion and gives it to her. Haruki later finishes up showering with Sakura saying she bought drinks however after taking a sip he realizes it's alcohol. Sakura reveals a card game similar in nature to Truth or Dare with her starting off asking who he finds attractive in their respective class. Haruki states he likes the girl who's good at math. When the next question asks how high Haruki would rate Sakura out of their classmates, he states she would be in third out of everyone he can remember. Haruki's turn comes as he asks what she was like as a kid with her saying she was a bit of a problem child. This questioning continues on as Haruki learns more about her, with her finally revolting asking if this is an interview. During Sakura's next turn she says she will present two pre-determined choices, tell her three things he finds cute about her or carry her to bed. Haruki quickly chooses to offer her his hands but after being denied he proceeds to carry her as she blushes once he sets her down. With another turn for Sakura next she first asks if she admitted to being scared of death, what would he do? Although, Haruki flashes-back to seeing a large amount of medication inside her purse and remains silent until finally stating to choose dare instead, Sakura then says she wants him to perform a dare with no objections. With that dare being, to sleep in the bed with her. On the train ride home the next day, Sakura asks Haruki if he had fun on the trip with him saying yes. She then gains a shocked look as she didn't expect such an answer. After some time, Kyoka approaches Haruki on a balcony saying why he went on the trip with her as she is actually very delicate with her crying for days after one breakup in Junior High. She ends the conversation with the threat of seriously killing him if he were to upset her in some way. With their work at the library finished, Sakura brings Haruki to her house and tells him she would let him borrow one of her books The Little Prince which she has loved ever since a child. They then lounge and play various games. Sakura asks if Haruki has a crush on her suddenly and Haruki denies it, feeling uncomfortable, Haruki wanted to borrow The Little Prince and leave. As Haruki approaches the bookcase to search for the book, Sakura hugs him from behind saying that before she dies she wants to commit a "naughty" act on someone she has no affiliation with. Haruki turns around in shock as Sakura prepares to kiss him, in the end, she backs away with her saying she was just joking around. Haruki then pins her arms down with her on the bed as he firmly grips her wrists. She then becomes very afraid and protests his sudden action. When she begins to cry saying stop, he seems to realize his wrongdoings with him running outside. He then runs into Takahiro, the class president, the same person who gifted her the CD. He questions why she fell for him as Haruki keeps saying that their relationship is not what he thinks. In a state of anger, he punches Haruki as Sakura comes running out and comes to Haruki's side once she sees his current state. Thinking he was helping her, Takahiro admits he was the one who punched Haruki, with Sakura saying she hates him. Takahiro is shocked dumbfounded and takes his leave soon after, Haruki says to Sakura that she should be with someone who truly cares about her and not him as it was just a coincidence that they met. She refutes this saying all the choices and decisions they made in their lifetime as brought them to meet one another and that's why they are where they are with it accompanied by an apology for her earlier actions. Many days pass as Haruki enters the hospital where Sakura is staying with him seeing her dance. She becomes embarrassed retreating to her bed as she states the only reason she is here is because some numbers were off. They then begin playing with a set of cards as they discuss how the class thinks Haruki is stalking Sakura. She then stands up to look out the window with Haruki praising her for teaching him so many things as he hugs him. During the night, Haruki comes to the hospital and brings Sakura outside to see the festival fireworks where Haruki confesses his worries of Sakura and that he wants her to live. The fireworks then begin with Sakura seeming to enjoy them as they embrace each other in the form of a warm hug. Sakura then promises to go to the beach with him once discharged. They set to meet at a cafe on the day she discharges. Haruki arrives at the cafe the day when she discharged and waits for her. He receives several texts from her that results in a short conversation with the two via text, ending with Sakura asking him to give her a compliment as punishment after Haruki made a "mean joke" to her. Haruki considers what to type for a while and contemplates how much he has changed because of her. He typed out "I wish I can brew a potion from the dirt under your nails" (the same meaning as wanting to take a leaf out of someone's book, to be like someone more.) But then quickly deletes his text and wonders what would fit better. Finally concluding with him typing "I want to eat your pancreas" and sending the message. Sakura did not reply for a short while and failed to meet up with Haruki at the cafe later that day. Worried, Haruki returned home. While watching a news story during dinner as Haruki wonders why Sakura was absent, the new report showed Sakura on the screen as a victim of homicide with her being stabbed in the chest lying unconscious on the ground. A rescue attempt by the ambulance was in vain and she deceased. Sakura's funeral happens the next day with many in attendance to mourn the sudden loss with Haruki being absent. Conclusion Haruki visited Sakura's household and meets her mother, who gives her Sakura's Living With Dying. ''While reading Sakura's book left by her, she reveals she truly cared for Haruki and would cry after being with him. Haruki then reads her farewell when in a dream-like setting, having some symbolism and imagery of ''The Little Prince, he envisions Sakura as she describes their relationship and why it was so special to her. After such vivid descriptions, she then says he would like to brew a potion from the dirt under his nails. But she thought the words was not enough to describe how important he was to her, so she confesses that "I want to eat your pancreas." Haruki quickly asks Sakura's mother to see her phone, then checking the messages she had received, and realized she did actually see his message of "I want to eat your pancreas." (It is unknown whether or not she wrote that in the book because she saw the text or not, but presumably not as Sakura wrote the drafts of the farewells to everyone during her stay in the hospital, never having a chance to turn the drafts into finals as she deceased due to homicide instead of her pancreatic disease.) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female